Flint and Steel
by TRikiD
Summary: When Finnick is reunited with an old friend, she gives him the cold shoulder for what he's done. But what did he do? Judy is determined to find out what happened, and even help him if it comes down to that. But if Finnick is going to make amends, he'll have to do it on his own.
1. Chapter 1 - She's Mr Big's Daughter

Flint and Steel

Chapter 1 - She's Mr. Big's Daughter

Finnick was your average fennec fox, with a small body and ears nearly half as big as him; the only feature that made him a little different from most fennec foxes is that his voice is ironically quite a few octaves lower than you might expect. For an animal so small, you would think he sounds more like an elephant than the smallest fox breed.

And if his voice didn't hint at it enough, Finnick wasn't your friendliest fennec; he's usually very loud and short-tempered, throwing assaults at you for fun when he feels like it. But he wasn't always like this. There's a story behind Finnick that not a lot of you know of, and maybe it's time you heard Finnick's story.

But our story doesn't start with Finnick. No, it starts with another character, one you haven't met.

Stella was a young and beautiful fennec fox, her body lithe and hour glass-shaped, her eyes were dark brown, her ears were nearly half her size, barely ten inches tall, covered in cream-colored fur, and she liked to wear a dark purple t-shirt with a matching dark purple skirt. Stella wasn't like Finnick, though, she was kind and smart, but she was also a bit of a doormat sometimes. And unlike Finnick, her voice seemed normal for an animal her size: small and gentle.

On this warm summer morning, Stella was heading for the ZPD(Zootopia Police Department)in search of Officer Judith Hopps; reason being is because her big sister has told her so much about her, and it's not just the fact that she became the first bunny cop, which is really inspirational, but she also wanted to meet the godmother of her future niece.

The small female fennec used the smaller set of revolving doors for animals her size, and she gasped in amazement at the sight of how huge the building was on the inside; she'd never been to the ZPD. And as she looked around, many animals passed by and nearly missed her, mostly because they were so much bigger. Not that Stella was surprised, she would've expected a place like this to be filled with bigger animals.

And after the events with the Night Howlers and the fighting between predator and prey, Stella couldn't be more thankful of Officer Hopps' good deeds. Now, Stella was quite aware that Officer Hopps didn't solve the case alone; she remembered from the news that a fox, of all animals, had helped her, and that he even became a police officer and her partner…if only she could remember his name…oh, well. Stella hoped that if she got to meet Officer Hopps, she would get to meet her fox partner too.

Stella looked around for the front desk, and she smiled and took a deep breath in as she approached it.

"E-excuse me? Excuse me, Sir?!"

The cheetah sitting up at the desk mumbled a "What?" when his mouth was full of Lucky Chomps cereal, and when he finally looked down to see the little fennec fox, he swallowed everything down and smiled.

"Aww, look at you! You're such a cutie!" the flabby male cheetah giggled while setting his bowl of cereal down and putting his head on his arms to gawk at Stella.

And Stella was beginning to blush madly at the compliment, and her big ears drooped with embarrassment. "O-oh, p-please, Sir…"

"Oh, right! I'm sorry!" the cheetah suddenly gasped, "I'm not supposed to call other small animals cute! I'm SO sorry! I totally forgot!"

"Oh, no, no, no! It's ok, Sir!" Stella quickly reassured and laughed sheepishly, "I mean, it's awkward, yes, but I don't mind."

"Oh, thank goodness. Officer Clawhauser, at your service, Ma'am!"

"Good morning, Officer Clawhauser. My name is Stella, and I was wondering if you could direct me to officer Judith Hopps?"

"Oh, you mean Judy? Sure! Just head down that corridor, take a left and her office will be the second door to the left," Clawhauser explained while pointing a claw to the west side of the frost desk.

"Thank you so much. Have a nice day, Officer!" Stella thanked and waved before heading down the corridor, and Benjamin sighed in awe as she left.

"Somehow, she's even cuter than Judy."

* * *

Officer Nicholas Wilde was playing a game of Solitaire on his computer while hiding in his office since Chief Bogo didn't exactly say it was time for a lunch break yet.

But as Nick was about throw in a winning spade, he saw a fennec fox walk by his office, and she looked pretty confused. And even though Nick would usually ignore her and get back to his game, the good moral in him that Judy helped bring out wouldn't allow it.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The female fennec immediately turned and started to shake a little, knowing the red fox cop was most likely addressing her.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Y-yes, I-I am, actually…do you know where Officer Hopps is?" the fennec asked softly.

"Sorry, but Carrotface is out sick today."

"Oh…I see…thank you anyway…uh…"

"Officer Nick Wilde, I'm Hopps' partner," Nick said with a smile and held out a greeting paw.

"So YOU'RE her partner? Gosh, I've heard so much about you two. I can't thank you enough for saving Zootopia from an all-out predator/prey war," Stella said with excitement while shaking Nick's paw.

"Oh, I'd say one thank you is enough, Miss…?"

"Stella."

"Stella, right…well, Stella? Would you like to tell me why you were looking for my partner?"

"My older sister said she knew her, and wanted me to meet her."

"Hmm…well, it's almost my lunch break, and I promised Judy I'd drop by to say hello and have lunch, so why don't you come with me?"

"Well, I would appreciate that, officer Wilde, but isn't she sick?"

"Oh, it's nothing too serious. Just a little flu, but it's practically gone now. You'll be fine, I promise."

"Well…"

"Ya wanna make your sister happy, don't 'cha?"

"Oh, of course I would. In fact, she's three weeks pregnant with her first baby."

"Well, you don't wanna upset an expecting mom."

"No, you're right…alright, Officer Wilde, let's go. Thank you," Stella thanked with a sweet smile.

"Eh, no problem. Judy could probably use some company anyway," Nick added with a shrug. And with that, Nick lead Stella out to his cruiser, and it wasn't long before he started the engine and drove down to Downtown, Zootopia.

As the drive continued, Nick figured he'd strike up a conversation. "So, what's the baby's name, Aunt-To-Be-Stella?"

"She's naming it Judy," Stella replied with a smile.

"Judy, huh? Ain't that ironic?" Nick chuckled.

"Yes, it is. And I can't wait until my niece gets here. I just can't resist babies," Stella squealed.

"That's every woman's weakness, isn't it?"

"I should be offended since that was sexist…but it's true." The two foxes got a good laugh out of that, but Nick soon pulled into a McDonald's drive through to order lunch.

"You want anything?" Nick whispered once the mic came on.

"Oh, no, I couldn't. Thank you, though," Stella whispered back while shaking her head, and Nick shrugged his shoulders and ordered two medium fries, and a small water for Judy and a large chocolate milkshake for himself. Soon, Nick paid for the food and drove out of the drive through to get back on the route to Judy's place.

* * *

Finnick was driving his van through Downtown, Zootopia, and he actually had no idea he was about to pass Judy's apartment building. But when he was listening to Nicki Rataj's "Anaconda" on CD, he was coming up to a four-way intersection, when he gasped at the sight of Nick in his police cruiser just across the intersection from him.

The deep-voiced fennec fox hadn't heard from his old partner in crime for a few weeks now, and when Nick turned to the right, he decided he'd follow him and say hi whenever he stops.

But it wasn't long until Nick came to a stop in a parking lot in front of a small apartment building, and Finnick followed him and parked his van next to his cruiser. By the time Finnick was able to jump down from the driver's seat(since he's so small), he didn't see Stella walk inside with Nick.

Meanwhile, Nick usually just walked passed the receptionist since the old armadillo had bad eyesight and hearing, but Stella was a little nervous about walking passed the front desk without at least making herself known to the old lady. But she also didn't want to suddenly ditch Nick, so she just kept following him.

Soon, Nick and Stella took the stairs up to the second floor, and they knocked on the first door to their left.

"I brought 'cha lunch, Carrots! Oh, and come company too!" Nick called through the door, and the door was soon opened to reveal Judy wearing a blue bathrobe, there were dark circles under her eyes, and she had an ice cold wet wash cloth pressed to her forehead.

"Oh, hey, Nick…what's up?" Judy asked groggily, and she was surprised to see that Nick had actually brought company with him, thinking he was just joking, "who's your friend?"

"Judy, this is Stella. Stella, Judy," Nick introduced.

"Hi," Stella softly greeted and waved a little.

"Hello. I'd shake your hand, but then I'm afraid I'll give you this annoying flu bug," Judy chuckled meekly.

"Oh, it's ok," Stella reassured.

"Oh, won't you guys come in? I'm watching Once Upon A Time," Judy asked while inviting them inside her apartment.

"Once Upon A Time? No way, I love that show!" Stella pointed out with excitement, "my favorite character is Snow White!"

"I know! Isn't she just such a brave role model for woman everywhere?" Judy babbled.

"Alright, alright, ladies, the poor sick bunny needs her lunch," Nick cut in with a smirk, and he handed Judy her small fry and medium water.

"Thanks, Nick. C'mon, let's watch some O.U.A.T." Judy thanked her fox friend, and Stella followed her into the living room.

After the girls left, Nick turned to close the door, but he was stopped when a surprise visitor stepped his foot inside.

"Hey, Nick!"

"Finnick? Is that you?" Nick asked with enthusiastic sarcasm, knowing good and well who it was since his deep voice gave it all away.

"No, it's the Muffin Man. C'mon, Nick!" Finnick snapped, and Nick chuckled while opening the door and heading for the kitchen, "it's nice ta see ya again, Big Ears."

"Yeah, you too, Redhead," Finnick joked while entering and closing the door behind him, and he followed his bigger fox friend into the kitchen, "so where ya been anyway, Nick? Haven't heard from ya since Judy came along."

"Well, as you know, I am a cop at the ZPD, and a job like that tends ta take a lot of your free time, ya know? Sorry I haven't been keeping in touch, lil' buddy."

"Hey, don't call me 'little'," Finnick growled, "what're ya doin' here?"

"Bringin' lunch ta poor old Carrots. When she got sick, it broke her heart that she couldn't come to work. But knowing her, she'll be back tomorrow."

"Yeah? Well, guess that makes sense. That's real nice of ya, Nick. And I gotta be honest, you're not the Nick ya used ta be."

"Oh, I know, and I don't care. But just because I'm a cop doesn't mean I won't stop being a clever fox," Nick pointed out with a grin, and he sat down at the table to start eating his lunch.

"I respect that. Stay cunning, son. Oh, and by the way, I heard someone else with you-."

"Of course you did. You're ninety five percent ear," Nick snickered.

"Hey, don't test me. I'm in a good mood taday," Finnick hissed and gave Nick the death glare, "anyway, I heard someone else talkin' ta Judy. Who was it?"

"Eh, just some fox who heard tales of Judy and I from her sister, or whatever. Wanted to come meet her since it was her expecting sister's wish," Nick replied while shoving a few fries into his mouth.

"Oh, yeah? She a fennec?" Finnick asked with a grin and stole one of Nick's fries.

"Hey, Nick, Judy said you HAVE to come watch this episode! It's where Neal and Emma finally reunite, and-," Stella suddenly explained with excitement, but when she walked into the kitchen, she immediately froze when she saw Finnick. and even though it took Finnick a moment to figure out why she was staring at him like that, his eyes also went wide when he realized who it was.

"Stella?"

"Finnick?"

Nick looked back and forth between the two fennec foxes, and he could feel the tension in the air grow denser.

"So, uh, you two know each other?" Nick soon asked with a big smile, hoping to finally end the awkward silence and staring. But when he looked back at Stella, he saw a look on her face he never expected to see: anger.

"We did," was all Stella said, and the anger in her voice said that she definitely wasn't happy to see Finnick, and Nick wished he knew why. but before he could get any answers, Stella suddenly turned away and walked out of the apartment without another word.

"What was that all about?" Judy suddenly asked, as it appears she was eavesdropping from the living room.

"I have no idea!" Nick called, and then he looked at his old friend with confusion, "seriously, Finnick, how do you know her?"

Finnick was silent for a moment, as he stared off into space, not even daring to look Nick in the eye.

"She was my best friend."

"What?"

"She was my best friend, Nick!" Finnick snapped, and he suddenly ran out of the apartment.

"Finnick, wait!" Nick called and chased after his little friend, but due to him being smaller, he was much more slippery. Luckily, by the time he ran out to the parking lot, Finnick was just standing there, staring out into the street.

Nick had to double take before he noticed that Finnick was staring at Stella, who was glaring back at Finnick before she rounded a corner and never looked back. Nick slowly approached Finnick, and he saw the scared look on his face. And he suddenly had a burning question on his mind.

"Why'd you stop chasing her?"

Finnick was once again slow to respond, as he just kept staring at that street corner.

"I just couldn't…not after what I did ta her…"

"I'm assuming you don't want me to ask," Nick stated matter-of-factly, earning a surprised glance from Finnick. But surprise soon turned to rage when he glared and growled at Nick before jumping into his van, and he sped off without another word; he didn't even play his favorite rap music really loud.

Nick didn't know what could've happened between Stella and Finnick, but he knew it couldn't have been anything good since he NEVER saw Finnick act like that. What could he have possibly done to cause such a look of shame?

"Wilde! Get back to the ZPD! NOW!" Chief Bogo suddenly shouted angrily on Nick's walkie-talkie, taking Nick by surprise. Nick wasted no time in pressing the talk button and telling the chief he was on his way, and he quickly jumped into his police cruiser and drove back to the ZPD.

But watching from her window from above, Judy had been watching and listening the whole time, and her conscious kept telling her to find out what Finnick did.

* * *

That night, Finnick had been sitting silently in his van, just lying down in the driver's seat that he pulled pack, and staring blankly up the ceiling. He had parked his van in an abandoned alley, hoping to be left alone long enough to comprehend what just happened today…but he wasn't going to be as alone as he wanted.

There was a light tap at the passenger door, and a familiar voice piped up, "Finnick?"

Finnick scoffed and rolled his eyes since he knew who it was, but he just didn't want to talk.

"Go away, rabbit!" Finnick growled while turning onto his side to face away from the passenger door.

"Finnick, I could see your van from my window. You've been parked just a few blocks down from my apartment in this alley for hours."

"So?!"

"So, I think you wanted to talk about this."

Finnick's eyes slowly widened with shock. He didn't realize it, but Judy was right; otherwise, he would've already driven much farther away by now. Maybe he didn't want to be alone? But any other way, he knew he wasn't going to shake Judy that easily, so he sighed and unlocked the door in defeat.

Judy wasted no time in opening the door and hopping into the passenger seat, but even after the door was closed, Finnick remained lying on his side to face away from her.

"What makes you think you can help me?" Finnick growled.

"I honestly don't know. What I DO know is that you're Nick's friend, and I want to help," Judy began softly, but Finnick never responded.

"Ok, if you wanna sit here and sulk in your van forever and never face the problem, then hey, that's fine with me," Judy sighed in defeat and opened the door to get out of the van.

…

"She's Mr. Big's Daughter," Finnick suddenly pointed out.

"W-what?" Judy stammered with shock, not sure if she heard the fennec correctly.

"You wanna know why I'm so scared ta even go talk ta her? She's Mr. Big's daughter. If I show my face ta him again, I'll get iced. Now, go away! Stella's YOUR problem now!"

Judy was stunned. She had no idea that the grandfather of her future godchild was Stella's father. But how? Adoption? No, that doesn't matter. Judy was going to help Finnick, and this information was quite useful.

* * *

 **References:**

 **Nicki Rataj-Nicki Minaj**

 **Lucky Chomps-Lucky Charms**

 **All original projects go to their rightful owners. I only own my OC Stella.**

 **So, I noticed Finnick didn't get the amount of screen time he deserved since he's so darn cute! Anyway, to show that Finnick is my favorite character from Zootopia, I wanted to write this. I hope you'll enjoy the story.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Start with an Apology

Chapter 2 - Start with an Apology

As much as Judy wanted to get back to work, she knew Chief Bogo wouldn't let her start work again just yet…besides, she did still feel a little sick, just a little. It was enough to keep her home, and she wanted to use her free time to visit a certain friend.

Judy pulled out her iPhone and dialed Fru Fru's number to MuzzleTime with her, but when she heard the dial tone, she started to worry if she should even be calling right now. Pregnancy can be very stressful, and it can't be any better for a delicate little arctic shrew like Fru Fru. Worst case scenario Should she risk it?

Too late. Before she could hang up, the dial tone ended, and Fru Fru answered the phone, and she was happy to see Judy's face.

"Oh, hey, Judy!"

"Hi, Fru Fru…this isn't a bad time, is it?" Judy asked sheepishly.

"Oh, of course not, Sweetie! I've always got time for you! What 'cha need?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where your sister is?"

"Oh, you met her? Good for her! Poor thing, she's so shy, I didn't she'd go."

"Well, she did. She's really nice. Thanks for asking her to meet me, too."

"No problem. And to answer your question, I do believe Stella is at work right now."

"Where does she work?"

"Fredrick's Flea Market, but her lunch break should be in about ten minutes, and she always goes to Star Bucks."

"No surprise there," Judy mumbled, "anyway, thanks, Fru Fru! You and Little Judy have a nice day!"

"Aw, thank you," Fru Fru said sheepishly, and then Judy hung up, and she was rather excited to go because she really liked Star Bucks too.

* * *

Stella sighed in relief when she finally got her large coffee with heavy whip on top, as she stared at the twelve-point white tailed deer logo on the side of her cup.

"Thank you, sir," Stella thanked the white tailed buck behind the counter and paid him the money she owed for the coffee, and once it was paid for, she went to sit alone at one of the tables outside, enjoying the warm afternoon sun.

But she knew her coffee would be too hot to drink right now, so while she waited for it to cool, she pulled out her iPhone 5s and started scrolling through some old photos on her photo stream.

Most photos brought back happy memories; for example, selfies she took with her big sister Fru Fru or her daddy Mr. Big. Even if she was a fennec fox, the arctic shrew family fell in love with her when they adopted her, and Stella honestly couldn't ask for a better family.

But as she continued to scroll even farther down to the older photos, mostly the first ones she took when she received her phone…a particular photo made her freeze. It was a selfie she took of herself as a teenager, but she wasn't alone in the selfie, there was another male teenage fennec fox hugging her, smirking into the camera.

Stella could remember the day she took that picture all too well, but she really wished she could just forget it completely…especially HIM.

"You were friends?" Stella gasped with fright when Judy suddenly startled her, and she appeared to have been reading over her shoulder.

"Oh, hey…it's just you, Judy," Stella sighed while calming down, and Judy took a seat in the chair from across the table, and she also bought a medium drink.

"I didn't mean to intrude, but…Fru Fru said I could find you here, and I wanted to talk to you about something," Judy began softly.

"Oh, it's ok. Even a bunny can be more curious than a cat," Stella chuckled, "what 'cha got there?"

"Oh, it's just a hot chocolate. Anyway, Stella, um…don't get mad at me for bringing this up, but…what caused you to react the way you did when you saw Finnick?" Judy began sheepishly and her head shrunk into her shoulders, hoping Stella wouldn't get mad.

"I understand if it might be too personal to discuss out loud, but I just want to-."

"No, no, it's ok, Judy. I'm not mad, "Stella reassured with a smile, but her smile soon turned to a frown when she sighed sadly, "Finnick and I met in music class in middle school, and we were great friends for a long time, but then it all just…went downhill. What happened between Finnick and I was…unfortunate…I-I don't know why he did what he had done, but whatever the reason, it's just not that easy to forgive."

"Well…what DID he do?"

…

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"And that's perfectly understandable, but is there ANYTHING that would make you forgive Finnick?"

"I wish there was…I just don't want to risk giving someone my full trust, and then have it thrown away again," Stella replied, a tear nearly rolling down her cheek if she hadn't wiped it away.

"What about me? You trust me, don't you?" Judy asked with worry.

"Oh, of course I do, Judy. You saved my sister's life, and if my sister trusts you, then so do I."

"Thank you. By the way, I'm sorry you didn't get to be her first child's godparent."

"Eh, don't worry about it. It's like I said, you saved Fru Fru's life, you deserve to be the godparent of the first child."

"But how about I at least make it up to you by letting you be the second child's godparent. Deal?"

"It's a deal," Stella chuckled as she and Judy shook paws, but then she realized something, "so…why did you come to ask me about Finnick?"

"Well, here's the thing, I talked to him last night, and he's too scared to even go near you because of your dad. Maybe that's why you haven't been able to make amends with him yet."

"So, what…I need to talk to HIM?"

"That might be the best option that won't upset Mr. Big, yes."

"Oh, Judy, I don't know…I haven't talked to Finnick in years…not including the rude way I reacted to him yesterday," Stella protested with shame while scratching the back of her head.

"So, you DO feel bad about the way you treated him?" Judy quickly asked.

"Yeah, a little…"

"Well, the first step to rekindling a friendship can start with an apology," Judy pointed out with a smile, "from BOTH of you."

* * *

Finnick was driving through heated Sahara Square, Flo Rida's "My House" booming on his van's stereo system, when his nice little drive was suddenly the sound of a police car siren rang through the city, and it was right behind him.

"Oh, c'mon!" Finnick snapped and pulled over, "this better not be for under-aged drivin' again! I'm tellin' you, officer, I'm-!" But once Finnick looked out his window to see who pulled him over, he stopped and glared through his sunglasses when Nick and Judy walked up to the driver's door.

"What're you guys doin'?! You know I'm a grown little man!"

"We know, but we pulled you over for another reason," Nick pointed out.

"One, you were going five miles over the limit—but we'll let you off with a warning—and two, someone wanted to talk to you," Judy added, and that's when they heard the sound of their cruiser door opening and closing.

Stella stared at the ground the whole time, as she slowly and reluctantly walked up to Finnick's van and glanced up at him.

"Finnick," Stella greeted formally with a little bow of her head.

"Stella?" Finnick asked while pulling his sunglasses off, shocked to see her again, "w-what are you-?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday…I-I have to be honest, it's good to see you again."

"Yeah…nice ta see you too…"

Finnick and Stella couldn't find the right words after that, and the air practically started to get weighed down with the awkward silence.

"Welp, I've got a city to patrol! See ya tomorrow at work, Carrots!" Nick suddenly piped up, and jumped into his police cruiser.

"You know it!" Judy jokingly shouted before the red fox drove away, but Stella and Finnick still wouldn't say anything. They wouldn't even look each other in the eyes.

"Um…Finnick? Isn't there something you want to say too?" Judy piped up.

"What?" Finnick questioned without a clue as to what Judy was talking about.

"Actually, Judy, why don't you head back home. Here's some bus tokens," Stella cut in while grabbing out some bus tokens from her pocket book.

"But what about-?"

"It'll be ok, Judy." With that, Judy reluctantly took the bus tokens, and after she left, Finnick and Stella were left alone with even more awkward silence.

…

"Stella, I-."

"Don't say anything, please. I want to know why you would deceive me like that. What did I ever do?"

"You didn't do anything, I swear!" Finnick quickly replied while opening the door and jumping down to get eye level with Stella, "everything I did, I did it to protect you!"

"Protect me? From what?"

"I…I can't tell you."

"And now you're lying to me again. Unbelievable," Stella scoffed and suddenly walked away in a huff.

"Stella, wait! Please!" Finnick begged but like yesterday, he didn't go after her. But luckily, Stella stopped this time.

"I know you don't trust me anymore…and you have every right to…but believe me when I say that I really do care about you. I just…didn't want to see you get hurt," Finnick sadly explained, and Stella looked back at him.

"But you hurt me anyway," she pointed out, making Finnick bow his head in shame.

"But I'm sorry."

Stella looked back at Finnick again, and what she saw in his eyes was true regret. And she didn't want to, but Stella actually started to believe Finnick was sorry.

"Finnick, I…I want to accept your apology, but I'll need some time," Stella stated sadly as she soon turned and left.

Finnick became more and more worried the further Stella walked. "You aren't gonna tell your dad we've been talkin' again, are ya?"

Stella couldn't help but smirk and giggle at that, and thanks to Finnick's big ears, he heard her giggle. And even though Stella still didn't stop and look back, he smiled at the fact that he made her laugh.

* * *

Later that night, Stella was at her father's mansion, safely tucked into bed with Cat-Thryn Lasky's "Guardians of Ga'Hoole: The Burning" while leaned up against her pillow with the comfort of her grey bathrobe.

The cold winds of Tundra Town blew outside, making Stella happy she had a thick wool blanket to keep her cozy.

This is what Stella did every night to make herself sleepy, and it always worked, but just when her eyes started to get droopy, there was a light knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Stella called while marking her page and closing the book. The door soon opened, and one of Mr. Big's biggest and toughest polar bear body guards entered while ducking in the smaller doorway and carrying a very pregnant Fru Fru in his massive arms.

"Hey, Stella!"

"Oh, hi, Fru Fru! What 'cha need?"

"I've got something exciting to show you," Fru Fru giggled with excitement, and signaled for the polar bear to set her down on Stella's nightstand.

"Here, give me your paw." With that, Stella slowly and carefully reached her paw out, and Fru Fru quickly grabbed it and gently placed it on her stomach. After a few seconds of feeling, Stella gasped when she felt a tiny movement.

"I felt a kick!" Stella gasped with excitement, and wore a huge smile on her face.

"I know! Isn't it adorable? She's been active all day, the little sweetheart. Just think, I'm gonna be a mom soon, and you'll be an aunt, Stella," Fru Fru sighed softly while rubbing her belly, making Judy kick again to her gentle touch.

"And I promise to be the best aunt ever," Stella stated firmly and smiled down at Fru Fru. But the sweet moment was suddenly ended when Fru Fru suddenly grasped her stomach with both paws and grunted in pain.

"What is it?" Stella asked with worry.

"I-I don't know! Maybe it's just a really big ki-OUCH!" Fru Fru pondered aloud, but she was interrupted with an even sharper kick.

"No, Fru Fru, I think you may be going into labor!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **References:**

 **Star Bucks-Starbucks**

 **Cat-Thryn Lasky-Kathryn Lasky**

 **I'm sure you're all thinking the same thing as Fru Fru. I just couldn't help but to leave you guys with at least one cliff hanger, and who knows? There might be more in future chapters.**

 **But what will happen to Fru Fru and her baby? We shall see in the next chapter.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
